Fake Love?
by Airaa
Summary: Sudah dua bulan ini kami akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalian pasti heran mengapa seorang cenayang super sepertiku akhirnya jatuh di pelukan wanita itu. Semua itu berawal sekitar dua bulan lalu aku terserang penyakit tak dikenal. Jantungku berdetak cepat, pipiku panas, perutku terasa bergejolak. Anehnya aku hanya merasakan gejalanya saat aku dekat dengan Teruhashi–san.


_**Saiki Kusuo Psi nan Fanfiction**_  
 _ **Cast :**_  
 _ **Saiki Kusuo**_  
 _ **Teruhashi Kokomi**_

 _ **Warning : Eyd ancur-ancuran, gaje**_ , _**OOC dll**_  
 _ **Genre : Romance drama**_

 _ **Hak cipta cerita : Aira**_  
 _ **Hak cipta karakter : Asou Shuuichi**_

 _Sudah dua bulan ini kami akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalian pasti heran mengapa seorang cenayang super sepertiku akhirnya jatuh di pelukan wanita itu. Semua itu berawal sekitar dua bulan lalu aku terserang penyakit tak dikenal. Jantungku berdetak cepat, pipiku panas, perutku terasa bergejolak. Anehnya aku hanya merasakan gejalanya saat aku dekat dengan Teruhashi–san._

 _Aku juga sudah mencoba meminum obat-obatan murah pemberian ayahku, tapi nihil. Tidak mempan sama sekali. Akhirnya aku membuang setengah harga diriku dan menanyakannya pada Toritsuka. Dan dengan tawa mengejek si bodoh itu bilang bahwa.._

"Saiki– _san_ jatuh cinta! Wah tak kusangka ternyata kau bisa normal juga Saiki– _san_ "

 _Normal? Aku selalu normal sejak dulu, aku tidak normal karena berdekatan dengan orang-orang abnormal seperti kalian._

 _"_ hidoiii Saiki– _san_ "

 _Tapi jatuh cinta? Jangan bodoh! Aku ini cenayang super. Jangan mengarang cerita bodoh lagi!_

 _"_ Aku tidak bohong! Itu memang namanya jatuh cinta. Ternyata Saiki– _san_ akhirnya takluk dengan kecantikan dewi PK gakuen"

 _lalu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya? Apa aku harus menghancurkan Teruhashi–san untuk sembuh?_

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu tentang perempuan!" pekik Toritsuka tidak terima. "Coba saja kau dekat dengannya selama mungkin, biasanya orang-orang akan bosan dengan gadis yang selalu didekatnya dan menjauh perlahan"

 _Bukankah seharusnya malah menjauh?_

"Ehhh Saiki– _san_ suka membaca mangatapi tidak mengerti juga"

 _Apa maksudmu?_

Toritsuka memasang senyum miring, "Jika kau menjauhinya kau akan semakin tenggelam dalam cintanya. Menurut shoujo manga yang kubaca, pria yang berusaha meninggalkan wanita yang dicintainya dengan menjauh justru akan semakin merindukannya dan cintanya tambah besar"

Iris ungu itu melebar, raut wajah Saiki berubah serius.

Benar juga..

(Saiki Kusuo. Cenayang otaku)

 _Siapa yang kau sebut otaku? konoyarou!_

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian**_

 _Untuk menjawab rasa penasaran ku, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mendekati Teruhashi–san. Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Toritsuka ada benarnya, jika aku selalu berada didekatnya. Mungkin jika aku terus berada didekatnya aku bisa bosan._

 _Yosh.. Pakai saja alasan minta bantuan memilihkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk adik perempuanku._

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa menghambur keluar kelas, bergegas pergi ke klub mereka atau pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saiki melihat gadis bersurai biru itu membereskan peralatan tulisnya dikelas. Iris ungunya menjelajah sekitar, hanya tinggal mereka berdua didalam.

Usai membuang nafas, Saiki melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut. Teruhashi menoleh membuat Saiki terasa diterpa cahaya matahari pagi.

 _Agh matta.._

Jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi. Saiki menghela nafas perlahan. Ia bisa melihat wajah Teruhashi– _san_ yang merona begitu mata mereka bertemu. Saiki tidak bisa mendengar isi pikirannya karena ia sedang menggunakan cincin germanium, alasannya karena hari ini manga shounen jump rilis dan ia tak mau kena spoiler.

Saiki merasa risih, melihat wajah Teruhashi– _san_ yang terlihat gusar.

 _Teruhashi–san maukah kau..._

"Aku terima!" sahut gadis itu.

Remaja bersurai _pink_ tersebut bersweetdrop, "Eh?"

"Aku bilang aku terima!" sahut Teruhashi lagi dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau begitu hari ini hari pertama kita sebagai kekasih!"

 _Kekasih.. Tunggu tunggu, aku hanya.._

Teruhashi menunduk malu, jemari lentiknya meremas ujung rok. "Aku tahu kau memang mencintaiku selama ini Saiki– _kun,_ aku juga mencintaimu.. Jadi, ayo menjadi sepasang kekasih"

 _Aku diserang mendadak. Kenapa dia salah paham seperti itu? Pantas saja wajahnya terlihat gusar tadi, seharusnya aku tak memakai cincin germanium ini. Ini gawat! Aku harus meluruskannya.._

"Karena ini hari pertama kita, bagaimana kalau kita makan makanan manis sebagai perayaan kecil" usul Teruhashi dengan senyum manis. "Aku traktir"

 _Yosh.. Aku akan meluruskannya usai makan._

Namun setelah itu. Anehnya hubungan mereka malah terus berlanjut.

🎇 _**Fake Love ?🎇**_

Angin musim dingin berhembus dari jendela kelas, menerbangkan anak rambut remaja bersurai _pink_ tersebut. Iris ungunya terkunci pada gadis bersurai biru tua yang tengah sibuk menyapu halaman karena pekerjaannya sebagai dewan sekolah.

Tidak terasa dua bulan berlalu, ia dan dirinya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Berawal dari kesalahpahaman dan saran cinta dari Toritsuka.

Ingin rasanya Saiki memukul kepala pria mesum itu karena akibat sarannyalah ia terjebak dalam hubungan ini. Hubungan yang bahkan seumur hidupnya tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan dua bulan lalu.

Namun..

"Saiki– _kun_ maaf membuatmu menunggu, ayo pulang" gadis bersurai biru muncul dibalik pintu kelas. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan mendekat kearah Saiki.

 _Aku tidak pernah menghajar Toritsuka._

 _Aku tidak meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu._

 _Teruhashi–san gadis yang disayang dewa, semua yang ia inginkan terus terkabul. Dan kali ini, aku rasa satu keinginan terbesarnya kembali terkabul._

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini._

 _Senyumnya, ketulusannya padaku, semuanya._

 _Aku tahu ini melenceng dari prinsip hidupku. Tapi..._

Remaja bersurai merah muda itu beranjak, iris ungunya menatap wajah kekasihnya lamat-lamat. Ia tersenyum simpul, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pelan surai biru gadis didepannya. Iris mereka tertaut, wajah Saiki mendekat mengikis jarak hingga bibir merah mudanya menyentuh bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

 _Aku mencintainya._

Manik Teruhashi membulat merasakan sensasi kenyal nan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Pipinya merona, jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia kesulitan bernafas. Namun, ia menyukainya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Nyaman dan hangat.

 _Aku bukannya tak bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. Aku bukannya tidak bisa mencegah hubungan ini._

 _Aku hanya.. Tidak mampu._

 _Karena aku bahagia bersamanya._

Tautan bibir terlepas, Saiki menatap lekat wajah merona gadisnya. Ia tersenyum simpul,

"Ayo pulang"

 _ **Fin**_

Karena banyaknya permintaan untuk bikin ff Saiki lagi, di ffn atau di wattpad. Akhirnya Aira pun mempublish satu lagi ff Saiki Kusuo. Agak pendek dari biasanya memang, tapi semoga suka 😘


End file.
